If Only He Knew
by LakErgUrL262
Summary: ONE SHOT [SASUNARU] What do you do with 2 boys and a girl?


A/N: Hey, this is my second installment of a one shot fic!! I'm trying to expand my horizons and not just write about the anime Naruto but other varieties. I plan on writing on Harry Potter, soap opera General Hospital, Gundam A/C, One Tree Hill, and Gilmore Girls, and more if I can find any interest on other couplings and characters. Anyhow, I hope that you enjoyed my last chapter that I have recently updated for **Dangerously Sixteen**!! Yeah, the thing that happened in the end was so uncalled for when I wrote it . So...please enjoy and happy reading and you know what to do when you're done! Just press it and type!! ^______^ Oh, and one more thing! **SLIGHT HINT OF YAOI IN HERE**!!! .

Disclaimer: The usual thing you know...I don't own Naruto...so don't sue me...

NOTE: _words in italicized are flashbacks..._

~If Only He Knew~

How long has it been? It seems like forever and I could just smell the fresh salt from the roaring ocean nearby. Why did it have to happen this way? Oh...if only he knew...

I remember the nights where I've been with him, it seemed like his mind wasn't really there...and neither his own heart. After the evenings I would usually sit by my bed and wonder if something was wrong behind those mysterious black orbs of his, and his shining dark hair that I used to love running my hands through its smoothness and smelling the nice scent. If only he knew just how I felt...

Two blissful and rocky months with that Uchiha...I will never forget. I loved him dearly as I've always have for most of my life wanting him to have the same feelings and emotion that I have for him. He did...but they were not as genuine as I have thought for Naruto and me. If only he knew that I loved him...Naruto...and that for the very first time I've found someone.

Naruto...

The annoying brat that I've always despised but loved at the same time Naruto. Surely we've had some ups and downs in our childhood and adolescent years as well as our adult years. When he finally became a Jounin, he stopped at nothing to achieve his lifetime goal. To be a Hokage. If only he knew that I've supported him ever since he made it loud and clear...even though I haven't properly shown it to him.

Flashback

  
  
_"NARUTO!!" I quickly put on her towel when the blonde accidentally ran in on me as I was putting my clothes back on from my night shower._

_When he saw what had just occurred, he blushed a crimson color in his wide cheeks and stared down at the floor hoping to receive forgiveness, "Gomen Sakura, I was just looking for someone," and before he exited my bedroom, I couldn't help but walked over to him and held his arm._

_When he felt my soft touch against his bare arm, a jolt of happiness and joy sprang through his body. He turned around and gazed lovingly into my eyes he longed for to stare at without any feeling of awkwardness. There was a comfortable silence when we couldn't help but look at each other, as if for the very first time._

_As I found out what I had done I pulled away and faced my back towards him and held myself tight. "Sorry Naruto, however there's nothing for you here...I suggest that you should go...now," I tried to hold back my tears as I touched my face and realized that I was blushing._

_Naruto, ignoring my reply, walked up and embraced me and squeezed his hold on my body for a second behind me. Tears fell from my cheek as I she turned around and gazed at him. I let go of myself and placed those hands of mine by my side and closed my eyes._

_The blonde held out his hand and brought it to my face. He caressed my cheek for awhile and his hand made it down to my neck where he found my pulse throbbing madly; he smiled with pleasure, and then down my shoulder to my arms. As he did this, the touch startled me at first, but I gave into him._

_"Take care of me, Naruto..." I sprang toward him and enfolded my arms around him as if never to let go ever. I could tell that he was surprised by my reaction, and he hugged for a few moments. Later, we pulled apart and in silence, I smiled and tears fell from my puffy eyes._

I_ then whispered, "Love me Naruto, love me the way Sasuke never did for me..." I walked slowly toward him and allowed him to feel the loose part of my towel as it leisurely fell to the floor._

End of Flashback

Oh my god, I wonder if Sasuke knew what had happened...but the weird thing is that I had no regret of what had happened three months ago. However, I deserved to be loved and not to be held as some sort of trophy nor possession of someone who claimed to share the same feelings with me. If only he knew how I felt, then things must've ended much less bitter.

As I walk up to my full sized mirror, I stare at myself and wonder who that person is that is staring back at me. Who is she? I usually ask myself that whenever my image slowly alters as minutes...hours...days...weeks...and months pass. If only he knew how I am right now...wouldn't he be happy?

I try to hold my feelings within, trying not to make me look vulnerable to him after the night with Naruto. He wasn't there for me...that was all...right? I mean, he had his job to take care of. Being a full-time Jounin was not easy when they are currently in a "romantic" relationship with someone of the opposite sex. However, it was not always the case for Sasuke. Goodness, he finally came out of the closet. If only he knew that I wasn't upset at him and that I still respect him as no other person.

Those late night returns...and sometimes at the break of dawn, he comes back to me. I shrugged off the possibility of him every being...oh, don't let me go there. I thought that he'd never even take a look at someone of his own kind. And also, not to mention the anonymous calls for him anytime of the day. Sure, Sasuke told me of excuses of who that person on the other line could be. If only he knew that he had my absolute trust and doesn't need to hide.

However, instead of telling me...I found out the truth the hard way. It was late one night and I realized that Naruto had left behind something he owned at my place just a month after we made love. Nonchalantly, I walked over to his place that had been a few blocks and a bridge away. I was so involved in my feelings for him that instead of knocking on the door, I twisted the doorknob and found that he had the door unlocked. With a gratified smile I slowly entered into his place until I stopped dead in my tracks. He and I weren't alone under this roof. I walked over and slide his bedroom door opened and dropped whatever I had in my hands. There he was...with the person I had least expected. With one final look at them, I ran out of this horrible place I wished I'd never been in. I ran as hard as I could. If only he knew that I loved him with all my heart.

How mistaken I was. I, Haruno Sakura have mistaken every guy that I've met and adored. Every young man that I've loved in my life share the one common thing. They broke my heart in the end. Yes, I, Haruno Sakura have been naive to the men that I've loved and loved me...or at least I thought they did. However, Naruto...he was different. He stood out of all the guys that I've liked and gone out with. It just hurts me that he doesn't know how I feel. If only he knew.

I arrived to the place where I seek comfort whenever I have troubling obstacles on my path. The roaring sound of the waves expressed my anger as I held my fists so tight that it shook with anger as I recollected my thoughts. I touched my lower abdomen and in the center of my emotions, I cried. Tears flowed down from my eyes like a non-stopping river. I couldn't stop and I brought my hands to my face to feel the wetness from my tears. I should have known! How could I have missed those hidden signs? Thinking of this only makes me feel exposed and helpless to the fact that the two men that I've truly loved...loved each other. If only...oh if only he, Naruto knew what situation I was in, and Sasuke for what had happened between Naruto and me.

This was totally uncalled for, and it happened all of a sudden. And right now I probably won't understand the answer and probably never and...this little one as well. If only...they knew.


End file.
